1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to patient supports and more particularly to those employed in radiology devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A radiology device comprises an x-ray source and an x-radiation detector which is displaced in coordinate paths in order to obtain x-ray images of a patient who is usually recumbent on a support. By way of example, this support consists of a pedestal surmounted by a table on which the patient lies. The pedestal and the table are equipped with electromechanical devices for displacing the table along two axes located in a horizontal plane and a third axis which is vertical. In addition, the pedestal itself is capable of moving on rails in some instances.
For reasons of convenience of examination of the patient by the practitioner and ease of transfer of the source or of the detector beneath the table, the maximum height is approximately 120 centimeters above the ground. Moreover, the minimum height which is established by design is approximately one meter. This minimum height does not facilitate loading or unloading of the patient on or from the table since caster beds are lower in height.
In order to solve this problem, it clearly appears to be sufficient to modify existing mechanical devices with a view to obtaining a smaller minimum height of 60 centimeters, for example. This solution is not possible since the mechanisms usually employed on tables are not of the retractable or folding type.
The object of the present invention is therefore to construct a patient support having a long range of vertical displacement so as to obtain a relatively small minimum height, thus facilitating loading or unloading of the patient.